Criatura del averno
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Definitivamente, que se te aparezca una criatura desfigurada no es normal, por muy noche de brujas que sea.


Este fic participa en el reto de octubre _¿Trick or treat?_ , del foro _El Triángulo, Donde Tres Están Unidos_.

Un gran foro. Fans de Divergente, Harry Potter y Cazadores de sombras, os lo recomiendo.

Disclaimer: Divergente surgió de la mente de Veronica Roth

Ambientado antes de los sucesos de Leal.

* * *

El complejo del Departamento de Bienestar Genético siempre ha tenido, desde su apertura, todas sus salas y estancias bien limpias. Las vitrinas, los cristales de los ventanales y los cuadros inmaculados; los suelos fregados y encerados; los despachos ordenados. Y todo gracias al cuerpo de mantenimiento. ¿Alguien les reconoce el mérito? Nadie, porque todos aquellos que forman el grupo de limpieza son Dañados Genéticamente, proclamados defectuosos porque el mundo se divide en dos grupos polarizados basándose es un problema inexistente.

Pero hay "defectuosos" que han logrado subir peldaños a través de esa escala social, solo para conseguir un trabajo igual de banal, aunque con algo más de prestigio y mejor remunerado. Como Nita que, tras finalizar el experimento en el que se crió y pasar años en el Departamento, había conseguido el cargo de Técnica de Laboratorio. Aunque ese cargo era algo prescindible, puesto que los mismos científicos podrían ocuparse de sus propios laboratorios.

Debido a su trabajo, Nita tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar los laboratorios y ordenar las muestras. Una de las cosas que más la cabrean es que los científicos no se dignen, siquiera, a dejar todas las muestras y todo el papeleo que con el que han estado trabajando antes de marcharse tan petulantes como siempre. En lugar de eso, lo dejan todo por ahí: las muestras cada una por su lado y los informes desparramados por las mesas sin ningún orden. Suspiró y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, cuanto antes terminase antes se marcharía a cenar y a su catre.

En cuanto clasificó y ordenó los informes en carpetas y archivadores y guardó las muestras (cada una con su respectiva etiqueta), cerró el laboratorio y se encaminó hacia el comedor de ese lado del Departamento. Los corredores estaban vacíos y las pisadas de Nita levantaban sonidos rítmicos, formando un eco lejano. Las primeras semanas le ponía los nervios de punta deambular por ahí sola. Después de lo ocurrido en su ciudad/experimento desconfiaba en cuanto estaba a solas, siempre alerta por si hubiese algún atentado inminente. Pero con el tiempo aprendió a agradecer esos momentos de soledad, sin nadie que la mirase por encima del hombro debido a su condición de no pura. Estaba fantaseando con una cena caliente cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se giró.

Y gritó.

Gritó de pavor y su chillido hendió el aire, recorriendo el desierto pasillo hasta apagarse y morir ante el silencio. Ante ella se había materializado una criatura de rostro deformado. La piel de su cara era tirante y grisácea, con zonas donde la carne había sido arrancada y se veía el hueso. De la boca llena de colmillos puntiagudos rezumaban hilos de sangre y sus ojos desorbitados y rojizos observaban al frente.

Y entonces estalló una risa desde ese ser abominable.

—Sabía que no era precisamente guapo, pero creo que no es para tanto, Juanita.

Nita se lo quedó mirando, con la boca abierta, antes del espanto y ahora por la sorpresa, y su mente sumó dos más dos.

—¡Serás imbécil! ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre, Matthew?

Le propinó un golpe en el costado. Él se apartó hacia atrás después de recibirlo.

—¡Au! Vale, vale. Solo era una broma. —Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se quitó la máscara.

Ella bufó.

—¿No sabes qué día es, Nita? ¡Es Halloween! —Explicó con ilusión, casi rebotando sobre los pies. — Es la noche de brujas, la noche del terror.

El corazón había dejado de latir enloquecido dentro del pecho de Nita y ese sentimiento de terror se había desvanecido. Contempló a Matthew. A pesar de ser un joven adulto y un científico responsable, a menudo seguía dejando salir y fluir a sus anchas ese niño interior que llevaba dentro. El pensamiento enterneció a Nita. Matthew era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía agusto y a las que realmente apreciaba del Departamento. Él en concreto, hacía que el mundo gris de Nita ganase más color, llevando más alegría. Con él ya no habían más restricciones ni separaciones según los genes.

—Oye, me da igual qué día sea. —Dijo con un tono suave— Y que sea la noche de las criaturas del averno no es motivo para que me asaltes con esa cosa en la cara. —Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa. El ambiente se volvía más despreocupado con él cerca.— Además, tengo hambre.

Las cejas de Matthew se arquearon con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Ibas a cenar? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Tampoco he comido.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Nita y se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Juanita se abrazó a su cintura casi por inercia. Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a esa cercanía corporal, pero enseguida venció esa complicidad entre ambos y se volvió algo natural. Aunque esos roces seguían transformando el estómago de Nita en una masa de gelatina temblorosa.

—De acuerdo. —Hizo un gesto hacia la máscara, que todavía colgaba de la mano de Matthew— Pero deshazte de esa cosa. No quiero tenerla delante de mi comida.

* * *

 **850** palabras en total.

Creo que es el primer reto que puedo presentar en el foro. ¡Me siento realizada! ¡Yupi!

Siempre he tenido la convicción de que entre Nita y Matthew había o hubo algo. Y recuerdo que en la película los dos intercambian una mirada cómplice con la que fangirleé y pinché a un amigo. . . Solo un poco.


End file.
